


La strada per la guarigione

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Nightmares, Pain, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Rowena Gets A Hug, Rowena Needs A Hug, Rowena Whump, Sobbing, Suffering, Tears, Whump, Wounds
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena scappa da Lucifero, ma la tortura è ben lontana dalla fine. Riprendersi è difficile, e la lettrice ha intenzione di aiutarla lungo essa.





	La strada per la guarigione

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!
> 
> Benvenuti nella mia storia! Questa è in realtà una traduzione in italiano di una storia già esistente. [Eris-ecate](https://eris-ecate.tumblr.com/) si è offerta di tradurla per i lettori che parlano italiano!
> 
> [Cliccate qui per leggerla in inglese.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11897763/chapters/26876847/)

Un piede davanti all'altro.

 

Questo era ciò che aveva continuato a ripetersi da quando era scappata dalla casa infernale che un tempo era un lussuoso hotel, e che ora non era nulla se non un doloroso ricordo di quanto aveva passato.

 

Un piede davanti all'altro.

 

Poteva farcela. Non era arrivata così lontano per mollare. Era sufficiente mettere un piede davanti all'altro, un passo dopo l'altro, e sarebbe stata al sicuro. Ripeteva quel mantra nella propria testa mentre entrava nel fin troppo familiare condominio, sospirando di sollievo alla vista dell'ascensore. Mai prima d'allora era stata così felice di vederlo!

 

Entrando, si appoggiò alla parete, sollevando il piede destro per liberare la pianta ferita dalla pressione. Nella fretta di scappare, aveva avuto la sfortuna di camminare su un pezzo di vetro, il quale aveva tagliato in profondità la pelle sensibile. Faceva un male cane, ma quel dolore non poteva essere comparato a quello che lui le aveva inflitto solo pochi minuti prima. Avrebbe camminato scalza sui vetri per miglia, piuttosto che attraversare di nuovo tutto quello.

 

Arrivata al piano desiderato, zoppicò attraverso il corridoio scarsamente illuminato, diretta verso il luogo che non aveva mai desiderato raggiungere tanto quanto quel momento. Quell'edificio era decisamente diverso dagli opulenti hotel di classe a cui era abituata. Il piccolo appartamento era a malapena delle dimensioni del bagno delle lussuose stanze d'hotel che amava frequentare. Nonostante tutto, quel posto aveva il suo fascino. Era piccolo, sì. I vicini tendevano ad essere rumorosi, di tanto in tanto, e persone dall'aria sospetta a volte si riunivano nel parcheggio. Ma era casa.

 

Non c'erano molti posti che Rowena potesse chiamare casa. Nel corso dei lunghi secoli che aveva trascorso su questa Terra, Rowena era stata in molti luoghi, ma non era rimasta in nessuno di essi abbastanza a lungo per poterlo chiamare casa.

 

Poi aveva incontrato te. A differenza di tutte le altre persone che aveva incontrato, tu non l'avevi tradita nemmeno una volta. Le era occorso del tempo per fidarsi. L'esperienza le aveva insegnato a non fidarsi facilmente, dato che tutti coloro che aveva conosciuto l'avevano tradita, in un modo o nell'altro. Tutti, tranne te. Alcune volte ti aveva messa alla prova per vedere fin dove avevi intenzione di arrivare per lei, e tu avevi passato ogni test a pieni voti, ogni volta. Questo era abbastanza, per Rowena, per abbassare la guardia vicino a te e metterti a parte dei suoi più profondi ed oscuri segreti. Tu eri l'unica persona ad aver avuto il privilegio di vederla per com'era davvero, al suo meglio e al suo peggio, e tutto ciò che c'era nel mezzo.

 

Era per questo che lei si sentiva sicura nel venire da te in quelle condizioni. Avevi acconsentito a separarvi mentre gli Uomini di Lettere britannici erano ancora lì fuori – o meglio, Rowena aveva insistito per stare lontana da te a causa dei suoi trascorsi con loro, temendo che sarebbero venuti a cercarla e che ti avrebbero fatto del male. Tu avevi obbiettato all'idea, ma la parola della strega più grande era stata definitiva. Non sarebbe stata in grado di convivere con se stessa, se tu fossi rimasta ferita a causa sua – ma ora che se n'erano andati, si sentiva abbastanza sicura per tornare. C'era ancora la storia di Lucifero (Rowena tremò al pensiero del diavolo), ma a differenza degli Uomini di Lettere lui era un essere sovrannaturale. Il tuo appartamento era protetto con diversi sigilli e incantesimi, ed anche se lui l'avesse in qualche modo trovato, la magia gli avrebbe impedito di entrare. Gli Uomini di Lettere, tuttavia, erano un mistero. Nessuno conosceva l'estensione della loro tecnologia. Rowena non poteva rischiare.

 

Bussò alla pesante porta, il cuore saltò un battito all'udire il suono di passi avvicinarsi. Si diede una rapida occhiata, mentre aspettava che tu aprissi. Capelli sfatti. Lividi scuri sul volto e sulle mani. Polsi scorticati. Il labbro superiore spaccato, che doleva ogni volta che respirava attraverso la bocca. Vestiti che aveva indossato velocemente per nascondere il suo corpo malconcio e coprire tagli e lividi ben peggiori di quelli sul viso e sulle braccia. Saresti impazzita. Rowena sapeva quanto iperprotettiva potessi essere. Sperava solo che non avresti fatto troppe domande, ora che non era dell'umore per rispondere a nessuna di esse.

 

L'unica cosa che voleva era rannicchiarsi e lasciar uscire tutto. Solo urlare e singhiozzare e piangere finché tutto il dolore e la frustrazione non avrebbero lasciato il suo corpo, finché la debolezza e l'impotenza che odiava sarebbero evaporate, lasciandola in pace, e lei si sarebbe sentita di nuovo se stessa.

 

La prima cosa che avrebbe fatto, decise, sarebbe stata entrare nella doccia. Aveva bisogno di lavare via la sporcizia di lui dal proprio colpo. Le lacrime sgorgarono dai suoi occhi mentre i ricordi fluivano nella sua mente, le sue stesse urla e grida che risuonavano nella sua testa come una infinita eco.

 

"No!" urlò, scalciando nel tentativo di allontanarlo.

 

La presa sui suoi polsi si rafforzò, il peso del suo corpo che la teneva ferma. Le sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso, quegli occhi color ghiaccio che scintillavano malvagi, il suo ridacchiare una promessa delle cose orribili che sarebbero seguite. Più lei lottava, più lui si sentiva intrattenuto e – deglutì a quel pensiero – eccitato. Poteva sentirlo contro la sua coscia, duro e solido, pronto per lei. Pronto per abbattere le sue barriere, nonostante il suo lottare e il suo gridare di no.

 

"Ti prego, no!" pregò, le gambe che s'indebolivano sotto peso di lui. Non importava quanto lei combattesse, non avrebbe mai potuto batterlo. Il suo corpo esile non aveva scampo di fronte a quello forte e massiccio di lui.

 

"Ooh, Rowena," ronfò Lucifero, il suo nome che scivolava facilmente dalle sue labbra. C'era stato un tempo in cui l'avrebbe trovato delizioso. Ora avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa affinché non lo dicesse mai più. "Adoro quando supplichi."  Si abbassò, il suo respiro gelido che sfregava contro la sua pelle. Rowena rabbrividì, il corpo che tremava. Con le labbra che quasi toccavano il suo orecchio, lui sussurrò. "Fallo di nuovo."

 

E lei lo fece. Ancora e ancora e ancora. Ma lui non ascoltò. Non finse nemmeno una volta di farlo. La prese tutte le volte che volle, il corpo di lei nulla più che un pupazzo con cui poteva giocare, che poteva usare ed abusare a suo piacimento.

 

Il suono della porta che si apriva riportò Rowena alla realtà.  Lei deglutì mentre i suoi occhi si stabilizzavano su di te, una gioia che credeva di non aver provato per quelli che parevano secoli a riempirle il cuore. Era al sicuro. Ora lo sapeva.

 

"Rowena!" esclamasti tu, felice, il tuo sorriso che svaniva mente notavi lo stato dei suoi vestiti e dei suoi capelli. Notando i lividi sul suo volto e sulle sue braccia, il tuo sorriso svanì, la tua bocca che si schiudeva a formare una _O_ tremante. "Oh, mio Dio! Cos'è successo?"

 

Il tuo sguardo le disse quello che aveva bisogno di sapere. Tu l'avresti protetta anche a costo della tua vita. Ti saresti presa cura di lei, l'avresti sostenuta e le avresti detto quanto la amavi. Incapace di continuare a tenersi tutto dentro, Rowena gettò le sue braccia attorno a te, seppellendo la testa nel tuo petto. Singhiozzi eruppero dalla sua gola, le lacrime che infradiciavano il morbido tessuto della tua maglietta.

 

Tu la conducesti all'interno, chiudendo la porta prima di ricambiare l'abbraccio, avvolgendo con fermezza le tue braccia attorno a lei.

 

"Dolcezza, cos'è successo? Chi ti ha fatto questo?" chiedesti, la voce colma di preoccupazione. Rowena capiva che ti stavi controllando a malapena, ma che per il suo bene stavi facendo del tuo meglio per restare calma. L'apprezzava; l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento, dopo tutto quello che era successo, era che tu uscissi di testa. "Sono stati gli Uomini di Lettere? Ti hanno fatto loro del male?"

 

Rowena scosse leggermente la testa, un singhiozzo dopo l'altro che sfuggiva dalle sue labbra tremanti. Era grata per il fatto che l'appartamento fosse stato magicamente insonorizzato. Che tu la sentissi piangere era una cosa. Che l'intero edificio fosse testimone del suo crollo sarebbe stato un massiccio colpo al suo orgoglio.

 

Sempre se fosse ancora rimasto dell'orgoglio, in lei. Lucifero si era assicurato di eliminare tutta la sua dignità. Se c'era ancora un po' di orgoglio che lui non era riuscito ad intaccare, lei non riusciva a sentirlo. Non in quel momento. Cosa c'era di cui essere orgogliosi, in ogni caso? La sua anima era a pezzi. Il suo corpo distrutto. Non riusciva nemmeno ad obbligarsi a dirti una parola.

 

"Chi è stato, allora?" chiedesti tu, la furia a colorarti la voce. "Di' il suo nome e lo ucciderò."

 

Se la situazione non fosse stata così terribile, Rowena avrebbe riso. Anche se eri una strega potente, il tuo potere non era nemmeno lontanamente vicino a quello di Rowena. Lucifero aveva fatto questo a lei, la più potente strega vivente. Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginre cosa avrebbe fatto a te, se fosse riuscito a metterti le mani addosso.

 

Per quanto le tue parole fossero suonate ridicole, Rowena era felice di avere qualcuno come te nella propria vita. Tu non avevi idea di cosa fosse successo. Per quello che ne sapevi, Rowena avrebbe potuto essersi meritata le proprie ferite. Eppure il tuo primo istinto era stato di sostenerla e di minacciare chiunque fosse stato a ferirla. Ti preoccupavi per lei più di quanto avesse mai fatto chiunque altro. Non importava che tu non potessi realizzare la tua minaccia; Rowena sapeva che, se ne avessi avuto la possibilità, avresti affrontato Lucifero, a mani nude se avessi dovuto, solo per vendicarla. La amavi fino a quel punto.

 

"Non puoi," sussurrò Rowena, le parole soffocate nei singhiozzi.

 

Non poteva sopportare l'idea di perderti. Era lei stessa una creatura vendicativa, ma in quel caso era più che felice di lasciar andare il diavolo e continuare con la propria vita come se nulla fosse successo. Sarebbe stato difficile all'inizio, ma con il tempo ci sarebbe riuscita. Aveva te al proprio fianco per aiutarla.

 

Una volta le avevi detto che nulla avrebbe potuto ferire nessuna delle tue, finché foste rimaste insieme. Rowena voleva credere che fosse vero. No – _doveva_ crederci! Se non era al sicuro con te al proprio fianco, qual era lo scopo di vivere? Era stanca di correre, stanca di nascondersi nell'ombra e calcolare con attenzione ogni propria mossa. Con te nella sua vita, non doveva più aver paura. Non doveva temere degli estranei e preoccuparsi per quali problemi il domani avrebbe potuto portare. Con te poteva essere se stessa. Se significava doversi nascondere in quel piccolo appartamento per il resto dell'eternità, così sarebbe stato. Finché eri con lei, poteva affrontare qualsiasi cosa.

 

"Posso provare," le dicesti. Se solo fosse stato così facile, pensò Rowena. Se solo aveste potuto pronunciare qualche parola magica e far scomparire Lucifero per sempre. Era un'adorabile, confortante fantasia, ma quella era la vita reale. Nulla era mai facile, nella vita reale.

 

Rowena scosse la testa, rafforzando la presa su di te. _Non andartene_ , pregò silenziosamente mentre le sue dita si arricciavano contro la tua maglietta, stringendola come se ne andasse della sua vita. Parole che non riusciva a dire ad alta voce, aggrovigliate nella sua mente, un uragano di bisogno e disperazione. _Resta con me. Ho bisogno di te. Ti prego, non andartene._

 

"Va tutto bene, tesoro," le dicesti mentre nuovi singhiozzi le lasciavano la bocca, lacrime che si riversavano dai suoi occhi come un diluvio. I tuoi palmi le sfioravano gentilmente la schiena e ti allungasti per premerle un bacio sui suoi capelli. "Andrà tutto bene. Sei al sicuro. Ci sono io. Ci sono io, tesoro. Non possono più farti del male."

 

Avevi ragione. Non poteva più farle del male. Non lì, non ora che era di nuovo tra le tue braccia. Non avrebbe mai dovuto andarsene, fin dal principio. Credeva di tenerti al sicuro andandosene, ma l'unica cosa che era riuscita a fare era stata finire nei guai.

 

Ma ora era tutto finito. Era al sicuro ora, lontana dal pericolo. Eravate solo tu e lei e le protezioni – infinite, infinite protezioni nella forma di sigilli e incantesimi, alcuni antichi come il tempo stesso. Nulla poteva attraversarli.

 

"Vieni a sedere, lasciami dare un'occhiata alle tue ferite," dicesti.

 

"No," disse Rowena. Almeno non ancora. Prima doveva lavare il diavolo via da sé. Cosa avresti detto se avessi visto tracce di lui su di lei? Ti saresti arrabbiata? Lei gli aveva detto di no infinite volte e combattuto contro di lui al massimo delle proprie forze, ma il fatto che era stata con lui rimaneva. Aveva tradito la tua fiducia.

 

Tempo prima, quando stava inseguendo uomini ricchi per denaro, tu avevi dato la tua approvazione, recitando fieramente la parte dell'adorabile figlia felice che la madre avesse finalmente trovato un uomo degno del suo tempo. Questa volta era diverso. Tu non avevi acconsentito al suo stare con Lucifero. Non avevi acconsentito nemmeno al suo stare nella stessa stanza con lui. Diavolo, ti eri opposta a quella storia della separazione sin dal principio.

 

Rowena dubitava che avresti voluto aiutarla a riprendersi se avessi scoperto che aveva tradito la tua fiducia nel peggior modo possibile. Per ora doveva essere un segreto. Odiava mentirti, ma era così stanca. Stanca di combattere, stanca di lacrime e dolore e di tutto ciò che le accompagnava. Tutto ciò che voleva era che tu la stringessi. Aveva bisogno che tu fossi lì e ti prendessi cura di lei. Era l'unico modo in cui poteva sopravvivere a quell'incubo.

 

"Mi farò una doccia."

 

"Sei sicura? Shampoo e ferite aperte non si combinano bene," dicesti.

 

Rowena annuì. "Aye."

 

Con sua sorpresa, tu annuisti lievemente a tua volta. Si aspettava che discutessi, come facevi sempre quando si trattava di cose come quelle. La sua iperprotettività poteva essere a volte sia una benedizione che una maledizione.

 

"Okay, se è quello che vuoi," dicesti tu. "Vuoi che venga con te?"

 

"Non ce n'è bisogno," replicò Rowena. "Potresti prendermi una camicia da notte?"

 

"Certo. Tutto quello di cui hai bisogno." Tu ti ritirasti dall'abbraccio, carezzandole la guancia gentilmente per non farle male. Lasciando un bacio leggero sulla sua guancia, giusto sotto un taglio, sussurrasti: "Ti amo, Rowena."

 

Gli occhi di Rowena si inumidirono un'altra volta. _Non mi ameresti se sapessi cos'ho fatto_. "Anche io," disse. Non potevi nemmeno immaginare quanto ti amasse. Credeva che la capacità di farlo fosse scomparsa attraverso i secoli ma, aveva scoperto, era sempre stata lì. Semplicemente non aveva trovato nessuno degno di essere amato per molto tempo. Quando eri entrata nella sua vita, avevi risvegliato tutti quei sentimenti che credeva dimenticati da lungo tempo.

 

Abbracciandoti velocemente, zoppicò fino al bagno. Chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, si tolse i vestiti, praticamente strappandoseli di dosso in un mucchio disordinato in un angolo, per buttarli via successivamente. Non aveva nessun desiderio di indossarli di nuovo. La puzza di quel luogo, di _lui_ , era fortemente impressa su di essi. Lo stato del suo corpo la portò a piangere ancora, lo specchio che disegnava un ritratto che non sopportava di guardare. Era più tumefatta che altro. Il taglio sul suo piede era profondo, il sangue ancora ne fluiva, raggruppandosi sulle brillanti bianche piastrelle su cui stava. Ebbe un conato all'odore del sangue incrostato, mescolato con quello di Lucifero, che attaccò le sue narici, riportandola in quella maledetta stanza d'hotel.

 

Entrando nella doccia, pianse inconsolabilmente, lasciando che l'acqua attutisse il suo pianto addolorato. Le cose non sarebbe mai più state le stesse. Il suo corpo sarebbe guarito, ma la sua mente avrebbe sempre portato la cicatrice che il diavolo le aveva inflitto.

 

Era il tipo di sporcizia che l'acqua non poteva lavare via.

**Author's Note:**

> Tradotto da [eris-ecate](https://eris-ecate.tumblr.com/).


End file.
